


Lazy Sunday

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [28]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Ned... you little cupid...They finally figured out what the fucking purring means! >.<





	Lazy Sunday

Michael jerked awake, “Fuck, what day is it?”

“It's Sunday, sir, enjoy the day off.”

Michael flopped back down, “Thanks Jarvis.”

His eyes drifted closed to the feel of purring against his ear. “What day is it?” Peter's voice mumbled.

“Sunday, go back to sleep.”

“Oh okay,” Michael just shifted into the arms reaching to hug him before falling back to sleep.

Michael winced at the click, blinking at Ned holding up his phone, “Wha-?”

“You two are adorable, but no... funny business in the common area, okay?”

“Does dealing with concussions classify?”

“What?”

“Parker got into a bullfight with a car, cracked his damn skull. Was making sure he was okay before I could let him sleep.”

Peter mumbled, “Parked car, no bulls.”

“He's okay right?”

“Probly starving,” Michael mumbled at the growling, “Def starving, probably still got a headache.”

“Def still headache,” Peter mumbled, “Sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep is good.” Michael groaned as the growling got louder, “Your stomach is trying to eat itself.”

“Shhh, if we're quiet maybe it won't know we're here.”

Ned sighed as he headed for the kitchen, “We've got leftover Thai.”

Michael groaned, while Peter mumbled about sleep. “Thai is evil.”

“Well, sometimes,” Ned smiled, “You know about the only thing I can cook is like mac n cheese right?”

Michael's stomach growled, “Stop mentioning food, it's spreading.”

Peter chuckled, “Nooooo, I don't wanna be patient zero!”

“Shall I order in, sirs?”

“Jarvis, best, if you had a body I'd kiss you,” Peter mumbled while Michael hummed in agreement.

“We need to learn to cook...”

“Know how, been running 6 days a week, don't wanna get up-” Michael mumbled as he finally realized he was probably causing discomfort when he realized he was basically using Peter as a body pillow. “Sorry, yer ribs are probably fractured.”

“No, my space heater,” Peter grumbled and reached as Michael finally got up and stumbled for the kitchen, “Come baaaack.”

“I'll make coffee.”

“Come back with coffee,” Peter mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

Michael grumbled, sipping at coffee, “About food?”

“Fooood,” was moaned from the couch.

“I thought you were wanting 'sleeeep'.”

“Can't I have both?”

“Not at the same time,” Michael grumbled as he grabbed another mug before heading back to hold it up so that Peter reached, “Don't you dare think about it... I saw your webshooters were still on last night.”

“Fuck, do you think Claire noticed?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Wait, what, Claire who?”

“Co-worker,” Michael mumbled as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, jumping back when Peter suddenly jumped forward to snag the mug, splashing, “What it!”

“Sorry, but, coffee,” Peter gave sleepy doe eyes as he sipped at the mug.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, Jarvis mentioned breakfast.”

Peter grumbled, “What's good post concussion?”

“For you? High protein, calcium and iron.”

“Huh?”

“You were bleeding at some point, I have no idea how much so-”

“Might I suggest a steak and egg breakfast?” Jarvi's voice made them blink toward the ceiling before they glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Throw something with high calcium with that and You've got a deal, J.”

“I'm at a loss for what would go well with steak and eggs,” Jarvis' voice was curious.

“Home fries and gravy? You still like that, Parker?”

Peter's eyes lit up, “Oooo I haven't had home fries in forever!”

“Home fries, sir?”

“Yeah, it's chunk cut potatoes skillet fried, like you would hash-browns just bigger.”

“Ah, I believe I've found a menu item similar. How would everyone like their steak and eggs?”

Everyone glanced toward Michael before saying a little forceful than necessary, “Well.”

Michael just chuckled, “Parker, you're dealing with running yolks today.”

“I hate runny eggs,” Peter whined.

“It's higher protein than cooked, at least the type you need.”

“Fine, runny yolks... Jarvis, I'mma need toast.”

“Of course, unless sir would prefer biscuits.”

Peter shook his head, “Nah, I'm good with toast.”

Michael must have dozed off, he suddenly jerked awake at the sound of the desk buzzing them that their order was at the desk. “Huh?”

“Food Morbie, food!”

Michael flailed, grumbling as he grabbed for his wallet as Peter happily bounced for the elevator, crossing his path as the tray headed back up the elevator, “Sorry, sleep deprivation, thanks,” he rubbed his eyes as he passed off the tip to the delivery woman, who smiled when she realized she wasn't out a tip. “I'll train him better,” he mumbled at the chuckle as he headed back into the elevator then groaned and texted Peter -let me back up, I didn't grab my key- He leaned against the wall as the doors closed and the elevator finally let him back to the penthouse.

He had to smack Peter's hand away from the tray when he tried to sneak off with his, “Runny yolks...”

“But Moooorbiiiiie,” Peter grumbled as he glared the the runny yolked eggs, “Fine...”

“Good, that's what you get for fracturing your fucking skull!”

“It's fine now,” Peter whined as he poked at the eggs and looked appalled as it oozed before throwing the toast onto it.

“Yeah yeah, I still have to check it.”

“No thumping,” Peter whined.

“Oh I'm thumping your head, do you know how much it hurts to check without thumping it? Feels like ear bleed if someone even breathes deep.”

Peter whined and covered his head with his hands, “No thumping...”

“I won't yet, eat, rest, I'll check it again before you head out.”

“No thump?”

“No, I'm not going to thump you.”

Peter ended up sleepily leaning on him, grumbling about the 'damn purring' as he frowned and ate his runny yolked eggs with his toast.

“Ever figure out what causes the purring? Is it like a comfort thing or something?”

Ned started cracking up, nearly choking on his steak before taking a drink and waving his hand when they blinked at him, wondering if he needed help, “You haven't looked it up?”

“Dude, been a little busy with,” a hand flailed, “Everything.”

Ned snickered and grabbed his plate to go eat at the coffee table. “Look it up.”

Michael was picking at his eggs as he finally grabbed his phone and opened a search, “Spider purring.”

Ned was snickering while listening to the sudden clatter of silverware on plates, “Did you find it?”

“Uh, yeah, I think I found it.”

Ned rubbed his eyes, “It seems other males disregard the purring, it only effects females.”

Peter's head was dropped low when Ned risked a glance, Michael was still blinking at his phone, “It's... I can't control it, I don't even know what causes it. You're the only one it's ever happened around.”

Michael finally leaned over, resting his head on Peter's shoulder, to the younger's surprise, “I think I know why.”

Peter's eyes went wide when he saw what was on the phone, staring at Michael's smirk before dropping his head again, “Sorry-I, I can figure out how to stop it.”

“Why sorry?”

Peter's eyes could not get any wider when Michael shifted back, “Because... You've, you only date girls.”

Michael shrugged, “Date is a strong word, Parker, especially considering we were what 9-10?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Well, you did! What about Felicia?”

“She's a friend, a comfortable friend, but she's a friend. We figured that out early on.”

“But,” Peter flailed, Michael shut off the protesting with a chunk of potato in his open mouth. He glared and took a moment to chew, “You've only ever shown interest in girls.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Because boys are too busy trying to one up each other... You, you didn't try to bully me, you didn't try to one up me, other than when we were actually in competition, you never looked down at me for hugging you or said a single thing when I did something like lean on you when I wasn't feeling well or getting close when we were gaming. I guess you just fell into place, and I kinda wanna keep you there.”

Peter's eyes had softened then panicked when the purring started, he looked mortified as he hugged his chest, “Stop that!”

Michael just shook his head and leaned against him, “Why?”

“Because we're eating and it seriously needs to stop!”

Ned knew he was breaking the 'keep gaming area clean' rule but he decided he should go for a long walk. He rolled his eyes at Peter's blush when Michael kissed his cheek. “About fucking time...”

 

 


End file.
